


If Only That Were True

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [141]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Caring, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sarah had seen this before.





	If Only That Were True

Sarah had seen this before. The way Lang cowered, his eyes closed, whimpering with terror. She knew what it meant. He wasn’t in the room with them, he was at the front, reliving whatever horrors he had witnessed. His eyes turned in their direction, but unseeing. She knew that look well. It had been one she had seen in her brother all those years ago, before his death. He couldn’t live with it either. She couldn’t let another man go the same way. 

Sarah held him.  
“It’s alright, Mr Lang, it can’t hurt you now.”  
If only that were true.


End file.
